


Welcome Home, Soryu

by jarebear20



Series: The Blessed Unrest [1]
Category: Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with a mobster isn’t always easy, but she knows that he will always come back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Soryu

It’s nearly morning when he finally returns to his condo, and Ally knows that he pushed himself hard in order to come back to her. She’s awake and curled up on the couch, reading the latest novel by her favorite author in between swallows of the strong tea she insists on spiking with shots of good whiskey when the occasion calls for it. She hasn’t seen him for weeks, his business having called him from the hotel, and she’d grown anxious. They’ve been dating for months, and she understands the strings attached to being in a relationship with a Mafia leader, but that doesn’t stop the worry from creeping in when she hasn’t heard from him in ages.

The other VIPs seem to understand and even try to help, in their special ways. Eisuke comes to her on the second day of Soryu’s absence to demand that she prepare special welcoming baskets for a business associate and his daughter, set to arrive in only a few hours. Baba takes her as an escort to a glamorous party, where she distracts the host long enough for the gentleman thief to steal a gem worth more than a year’s worth of her salary. Ota tries to get her to pose for a portrait, but when he fails to convince her to strip, he takes her to a gallery opening instead. And Mamoru…he simply makes his suite messier than usual, forcing her to spend an entire shift getting it back into livable conditions. She sees their actions for what they are, and is grateful.

Tonight is just like the others, in that she knows that he’ll eventually come home, but not when. She spends part of her time talking to the others at the hotel, making sure they’re taken care of before Inui comes to take her to the condo. She makes the cute redhead dinner in thanks and listens with a sympathetic ear to his girl troubles. When he leaves, she strips and takes a long bubble bath where she can finally let down her guard long enough to relax.

When she hears the clicking of the door lock being turned, she glances up with a smile already forming on her lips. She’s on her feet in no time, going to him so that she can wrap her arms around him in assurance that he is really here in front of her. Their lips meet naturally and she pours all of her love for him in their kiss.

If circumstances were different, she might’ve dragged him off to bed to show just how grateful she is for his return. But he’s exhausted, not even protesting as she removes his clothing for him, and she’s content to simply feel his heartbeat against her fingertips. She does lead him to bed, but it is to help him slide under the covers. She joins him after making sure the apartment is locked up, sliding into his waiting arms and snuggling up against his chest. As the first rays of sunlight begin to filter in through the windows, she leans up to kiss him on the forehead.

“Welcome home, Soryu,” she murmurs, and he tightens his grip on her in acknowledgment.


End file.
